Jean-Charles Rousseau
Jean-Charles Rousseau is a stuntman that did the stunts for the character Connor in ''Detroit: Become Human''. He is known for his work on Overdrive (2017), Jason Bourne (2016) and Spectre (2015). Filmography Stunts * 2018 - The King's Daughter' (stunt performer) * 2018 - ''Insoupçonnable (TV Series) * 2018 - ''Photo de famille'' (stunt performer) * 2018 - ''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' (stunts) * 2018 - ''Detroit: Become Human'' (Video Game) (stunt rigger - as Jean Charles Rousseau) / (stunts - as Jean Charles Rousseau) * 2018 - ''Ben'' (TV Series) * 2017 - ''Transferts ''(TV Series) * 2017 - ''Knock'' (stunt performer) * 2017 - ''Art of Crime ''(TV Series) (stunt performer) * 2017 - ''Renegades ''(stunt double: Charlie Bewley) * 2017 - ''La Mante'' (TV Mini-Series) * 2017 - ''K.O.'' (stunt performer) * 2017 - ''Overdrive ''(stunt double: Scott Eastwood) * 2017 - ''Juste un regard'' (TV Mini-Series) * 2017 - ''La vie devant elles'' (TV Series) * 2017 - ''Ransom'' (TV Series) * 2017 - ''Playground'' (TV Mini-Series) * 2017 - ''Alex Hugo ''(TV Series) * 2017 - ''Louis(e) ''(TV Series) * 2016 - ''Emma'' (TV Series) * 2016 - ''Box 27 ''(TV Movie) * 2016 - ''Trepalium'' (TV Mini-Series) * 2016 - ''Instinct'' (TV Series) * 2010-2015 - ''Profilage'' (TV Series) * 2015 - ''Spectre'' (stunt performer) / (stunts) * 2013-2015 - ''Falco ''(TV Series) * 2015 - ''Meurtres à... ''(TV Movie) (stunt coordinator) / (stunt double: Leprince) * 2015 - ''Nina'' (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) * 2012-2014 - ''Spiral ''(TV Series) (stunt performer - 7 episodes) (stunts - 6 episodes) * 2013-2014 - ''Détectives ''(TV Series) (stunt performer - 2 episodes) (stunt coordinator - 1 episode) * 2012-2014 - ''Mafiosa'' (TV Series) (stunts - 10 episodes) * 2014 - ''Research Unit ''(TV Series) (stunt double - 2 episodes) (stunt coordinator - 1 episode) * 2013 - ''RED 2'' (stunt performer: Paris) * 2013 - ''Denis'' (stunt double: Fabrice Eboue) * 2013 - Jo (TV Series) (stunt coordinator - 8 episodes) * 2012-2013 - ''Commissaire Magellan'' (TV Series) (stunt double - 2 episodes) * 2010-2013 - ''Julie Lescaut'' (TV Series) (stunt performer - 2 episodes) (stunt coordinator - 1 episode) (stunt double - 1 episode) * 2012 - ''Chambre 327 ''(TV Mini-Series) (stunts - 2 episodes) * 2012 - ''Antigone 34 ''(TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) * 2008-2011 - ''Flics'' (TV Series) (stunt performer - 3 episodes) * 2011 - ''Platane'' (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) * 2011 - ''Rani'' (TV Series) (stunt performer - 3 episodes) * 2011 - ''Colombiana'' (stunt double: David Clark) / (stunts) * 2011 - ''Free Men'' (stunt double: Tahar Rahim) * 2011 - ''Xanadu'' (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) * 2010 - ''Les virtuoses ''(TV Series) (stunts - 2 episodes) (stunt performer - 1 episode) * 2010 - ''22 Bullets'' (stunt double - uncredited) / (stunts: second unit) * 2009 - ''Braquo'' (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) * 2008 - Fortunes ''(TV Movie) (stunt double: Patrick Vo) * 2004 - ''Facades (TV Movie) (stunt double) / (stunts) Acting * 2018 - Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) (voice, as Jean Charles Rousseau) * 2017 - ''La Mante'' (TV Mini-Series) (Arnaud Duquesne) * 2012 - ''Profilage'' (TV Series) (Agresseur de femmes âgées) * 2011 - ''Platane'' (TV Series) (Artiste-cascadeur) * 2009 - ''Malevil'' '''(TV Movie) (L'homme au couteau) Notes * He has an Instagram page. de:Jean-Charles Rousseau Category:Cast